1. Field
The present systems, methods and articles relate generally to analyzing video and more particularly a system, method and article related to video analytics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video analytics is a technology that is used to analyze video for specific data, behavior, objects or attitude. It has a wide range of applications including safety and security. Video analytics employ software algorithms run on processors inside a computer or on an embedded computer platform in or associated with video cameras, recording devices, or specialized image capture or video processing units. Video analytics algorithms are integrated with video and called Intelligent Video Software systems that run on computers or embedded devices (e.g., embedded digital signal processors) in IP cameras or encoders or other image capture devices. The technology can evaluate the contents of video to determine specified information about the content of that video.
Examples of video analytics applications include: counting the number of pedestrians entering a door or geographic region, determining a location, speed and direction of travel, identifying suspicious movement of people or assets.
Video analytics should not be confused with traditional Video Motion Detection (VMD), a technology that has been commercially available for over 20 years. VMD uses simple rules and assumes that any pixel change in the scene is important. One limitation of VMD is that there are an inordinate number of false alarms.